The Occupational Health Branch (OHB) of the California Department of Health Services (CDHS) proposes to develop and implement a core state-based surveillance model program for the prevention of targeted workplace diseases, injuries and hazards. A multi disciplinary staff at the OHB currently conducts surveillance and investigation of multiple work-related diseases and injuries, including asthma, pesticide illness, carpal tunnel syndrome, selected fatal injuries and lead poisoning. In addition, we propose to add silicosis and selected nonfatal injuries as core surveillance activities. We propose several innovative approaches that will enhance our previous surveillance activities: (1) all conditions that are recommended as "core" public health activities by the State-NIOSH Surveillance Work Group will be placed under surveillance; (2) our surveillance model will use multiple data sources - including electronic reporting through a new Workers Compensation Information System - that can be replicated in other States; (3) our condition-specific surveillance systems will be integrated through a core surveillance database that can serve as a useful tool for targeting industries for in-depth intervention activities; and (4) we will conduct a broad-based intervention in the construction industry based on multiple endpoint surveillance data. Our approach relies on the linking of surveillance data with intervention and prevention efforts to integrate occupational health into mainstream public health. The successes and lessons learned from these activities will be distilled to assist NIOSH in recommending a model for core occupational health surveillance that can be undertaken in other States. For each core condition under surveillance, we will conduct efficient case finding using existing NIOSH and/or CSTE case definitions, and employ standardized databases and coding systems to collect, analyze and report aggregate data to NIOSH. Using established guidelines for prioritizing cases for follow-up, we will perform hazard surveys and workplace investigations for purposes of targeted prevention activities. We will use a variety of means to disseminate our scientific findings and prevention recommendations, including the preparation of a surveillance annual report and articles for scientific publication. The project will develop and implement broad-based, industry-wide intervention activities that address simultaneously multiple health and safety hazards identified through the core surveillance system. Construction will be targeted as the focus of the intervention component, which will be identified, developed and implemented in a collaborative process with key stakeholders. We will evaluate aspects of this model core surveillance system including the function of endpoint-specific surveillance systems, utility of the aggregate database for targeting industries and occupations, feasibility of replicating the model in other States, and process of working with stakeholders to develop and implement interventions.